The present invention relates to a solar ray energy radiation device for use in medical treatment, in particular, a light ray radiation device which radiates light ray energy that corresponds to the visible light ray components of solar rays. These light rays are directed to a diseased part of or a desired portion of a patient's body as a form of medical treatment; or are radiated onto the surface of a person's skin as a form of beauty treatment or for the promotion of a person's general health.
In recent years, a large number of persons suffer from incurable diseases such as arthritis, neuralgia and rheumatism, or from pain caused by an injury, a bone fracture or pain from an unknown cause. Furthermore, persons cannot avoid having their skin show signs of aging which progresses gradually from a comparatively young age. On the other hand, the present applicant has previously proposed focusing solar rays or artificial light rays by the use of lenses or the like, and to guide the same into an optical conductor, then to transmit them onto an optional desired place through the optical conductor. Those light rays transmitted in such a way are employed for use in illumination or for other like purposes, as for example, to cultivate plants, chlorella, or the like. In such a process, visible light rays not containing harmful ultraviolet or infrared rays, promote health and also prevent a person's skin from aging. Furthermore, the effects of those visible light rays are very noticeable in giving patients relief from arthritis, neuralgia, bedsores, rheumatism, injuries, bone fractures, or the like, as well as for alleviating pain from those same diseases. Such results have been corroborated by the present applicant's own experience.
On the basis of the afore-mentioned discovery, the present applicant has previously proposed in various ways a light ray radiation device for use in medical treatment capable of radiating the light rays that correspond to the visible light ray components of solar rays, but not containing therein harmful components such as ultraviolet rays and infrared rays.
However, in the case of performing medical treatment in such a manner that the solar ray energy radiation device for use in medical treatment is brought into contact with the skin of a patient so as to cover the diseased area or the desired portion of a patient with the same radiation device, infection may occur because of bacilli or bacteria the contact side of the radiation device in that it is very unsanitary.
On the contrary, in the case of providing the aforementioned radiation device individually for the respective patients and employing the same device by connecting it with the optical conductor cable and disconnecting it therefrom for every individual patient, such serious problems do not occur from a sanitary standpoint. However, the cost of employing the radiation device increases, and further, a large number of devices need to be connected with and disconnected from the optical conductor cable for every patient so that the performance efficiency turns out to be worse.